


Hold the Day

by dreamerfound



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Factor (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Getting Together, M/M, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29077776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerfound/pseuds/dreamerfound
Summary: Canon divergent AU -  takes place roughly three years after the beginnings of X-Factor (2020-). After the Krakoa experiment fails certain members of X-Factor take off on an RV while they figure out their next moves.Trevor is feeling down and Akihiro tries to offer a little comfort - their friends have some concerns.
Relationships: Daken Akihiro/Trevor Hawkins
Kudos: 5
Collections: Trope Bingo: Round Sixteen





	Hold the Day

**Author's Note:**

> Also contains: David/Tommy in the background
> 
> Characterizations heavily based on how they appear in X-Factor (2020-)
> 
>   
> * Title comes from the song Drowning by Radio Company  
> This is a fill for trope_bingo: prompt: rare pairs
> 
> This was born out of a different fic I’m working on (but haven’t finished) where this Akihiro/Trevor pairing appears as mostly background and I wanted to know how it happened and then couldn’t stop writing.
> 
> **Content Warnings can be found in the End Notes.

Trevor

Trevor sat at the edge of the bed and sighed. They were parked for the night. Tommy and David had gone out for a walk together after dinner and Akihiro was sprawled out on the couch eating popcorn and watching a movie on his tablet. Life on the RV wasn’t awful, but he missed Krakoa and the Boneyard and the way everything used to be. He missed the rest of the X-Factor team too. Rachel had taken off with Amazing Baby shortly after Aurora left with Jean-Paul and Kyle. Rachel said it would only be for a little while, and Trevor really wanted to believe her but hope was harder to hold onto these days. At least Lorna was still with them and the RV they’d somehow acquired was a really nice one. If only everything didn’t feel so hard lately. 

He felt rung out and exhausted all the time, which was probably depression and very understandable considering the circumstances. Krakoa was gone, not just gone but dead and now somewhere at the bottom of the ocean. No one knew exactly what had happened, it hadn’t been sudden. It was as if a slow sickness had taken over and no one had really picked up on it until the resurrections started failing. It had all pretty much gone downhill from that point on.

Trevor lay down and pulled the blanket up around himself. He didn’t realize he’d started crying until he looked up and saw Akihiro looking down at him; looking concerned, and more than a little uncomfortable. Trevor sniffled and wiped at a few of his eyes. “I’m sorry, was I bothering you?” Akihiro had excellent hearing; it was possible that his crying was ruining his movie enjoyment or something.

Akihiro frowned. “No, you didn’t -“ He shook his head and said, “- move over.”

Trevor scooted over and watched Akihiro as he climbed into bed and nestled up behind him. It was unexpected but not unwelcome. He liked Akihiro. They’d been on the team together for more than three years and while they weren’t exactly best buds kind of close, they were friends and he’d grown comfortable around him over time. More or less. Akihiro was extremely attractive, a whole lot older than him, and seriously powerful. It was hard not to feel awkward around him, especially when all Trevor wanted to do was reach out and touch him. 

“I’ll get my tears all over you.” Having eyes all over could be inconvenient, especially when it came to crying. He knew people - even other mutants thought he was a freak. He had dozens upon dozens of eyes all over his body. Who could blame them? 

Akihiro scoffed. “I’ll live.”

Akihiro settled in behind him; his body a warm and comforting presence. He rested his hand on Trevor’s hip and kissed his shoulder. “I’m not going to tell you it’s gonna be okay - ‘cause fucked if I know - The world's a fucked up place - but I’ve got your back, okay?” 

Trevor nodded, whispered “Okay,” and then fell asleep. He slept until the dawn’s first golden rays filtered through the RV’s skylight. Akihiro was still in the bed with him and already awake, his fingers gently stroking Trevor’s skin. Then the smell of breakfast hit him and he realized that they weren’t the only ones awake. Through the open door, he could see Prodigy stirring something at the stove. Muffled voices rose and fell. They sounded intense but he couldn’t quite make out what they were saying. Just that they felt very strongly about whatever it was.

“Can you tell what they’re saying?” 

“They’re talking about us, of course,” Akihiro said.

He seemed off, something was definitely bothering him. Trevor really hoped it wasn’t anything he’d done. “What’s the matter?”

Akihiro sighed. “Pretty sure they’re about to stage an intervention over breakfast.”

“An intervention - why would they?” 

“To keep you away from the big bad Dark Wolverine of course. Why else?”

“That isn’t who you are anymore,” Trevor said with conviction. 

A kiss on the back of his neck was his only answer.

“We should close the door,” Trevor suggested. 

“And give them even more to talk about?”

“So, you can kiss me some more.” Oh god, had he really just said that? “You know, if you want to.”

The low rumble of quiet laughter vibrated against his back. “Really? If I want?” Akihiro’s breath was warm against his skin. He leaned over, pushed the door shut, and then pulled Trevor in close. “Does that feel like I want to?”

He could feel the other man’s erection pressing up against him. “Um - maybe?” Trevor was pretty sure he was blushing.

The laughter was louder this time. Trevor closed his various eyes for a moment then opened them again as Akihiro shifted him around to face him. 

“Do you really want me to kiss you?” Akihiro asked.

“Yes.” He’d wanted it for a lot longer than he’d care to admit. Trevor had spent a lot of time thinking about what it would be like on multiple occasions, he just never thought it actually had a chance of happening.

Akihiro brushed his hair aside and gave him a cocky grin before carefully pressing his lips to his. It was almost like slow motion as if he was waiting for Trevor to change his mind and tell him no. Trevor had no intention of changing his mind, instead, he wrapped his arms around Akihiro and pulled him in closer. With that assurance, Akihiro deepened the kiss. What had begun almost chaste turned into something untamed. 

Hands were already roaming when there was a knock on the door. “Breakfast,” Lorna said quietly. A few seconds later, Akihiro broke off the kiss. “Should we get breakfast?”

Trevor looked at him. Akihiro appeared aroused, content, and maybe a little uncertain. He was also hungry. “Did you want to get breakfast?” Trevor asked.

“I want a lot of things.” There was that grin again.

“If we don’t go to breakfast they’ll probably come in and get us.”

“There is that.” Akihiro kissed him again before getting out of bed. He stretched his amazingly gorgeous body and then held his hand out to him. Trevor let Akihiro help him out of bed. He wasn’t really looking forward to his friends melding in his private affairs. He knew they meant well, but he knew what he was doing. Okay, he didn’t actually know what he was doing but he knew what he wanted to be doing. He’d wanted Akihiro for a while. Maybe not quite from the beginning but shortly after they all started living together as a team. If there was even the smallest chance of this happening he didn’t want it slipping by him. Life was too short these days.

Breakfast was awkward. Lorna took Akihiro aside after they’d all finished their omelets and David stayed behind to talk to Trevor. 

“I don’t think this is a good idea,” David told him.

Trevor waited.

“Daken isn’t really the best person to be starting something like this with. I’m sure you understand.” 

Trevor knew David was only saying this because he cared and he was worried but it was annoying how everyone treated him like he was a child - like he didn’t understand the way the world worked. He understood more than he wanted to. He just chose to see the best in people.

“This is going to end badly,” David added.

“Doesn’t everything end badly? Endings are messy and they suck.” He was thinking of Kraoka and how good it had been - until it wasn’t anymore. “Does that mean that we shouldn’t even try?”

David opened his mouth to continue but Trevor wasn’t finished. “Life’s short. No more resurrection protocols - remember? I want to live my life. I want to take chances. Playing it safe isn’t living. I want to live - really live - even if that means making mistakes.” There were tears in his many eyes again and he felt vulnerable but he also felt determined. He wasn’t going to let anyone else tell him how he was supposed to live his life. 

David looked at him for a beat then nodded. “Okay, I see that you’ve given this some thought. If you need any help, just ask, okay?”

Trevor smiled and threw his arms around his friend, hugging him tightly. “Okay.”

\-------------------------------------------

Akihiro

Akihiro let Lorna lead the way outside of the RV. They walked into the nearby woods for a few minutes before she turned on him. “What the hell do you think you’re doing, Daken?”

“Currently? Taking a post-breakfast stroll outside. Pretty sure it was your idea.”

“You know what I mean.”

“Why don’t you spell it out for me, Lorna?”

“Why did we find you in bed with Trevor this morning?”

“Because none of you know how to mind your own business.”

“We’re all living together on a freaking camper.” 

“High-end recreation vehicle. I only steal the best.” He hadn’t actually stolen the thing. It was legitimately his now. He’d merely used his powers to negotiate an extremely low price for it. 

Lorna threw her hands up in the air and made a frustrated noise. The temptation to use his pheromone power to get her to calm the fuck down was strong but he wasn’t stupid. At least not that stupid.

“What are you playing at?” Lorna asked.

He shrugged. “Who says I’m playing at anything?”

She raised an eyebrow at him and he gave her a practiced grin. “Are we done with our walk or did you want to yell at me some more?”

“I kind of want to yell at you some more.” 

Akihiro leaned against a tree and crossed his arms. “Okay, let me have it.”

“Trevor is special - he’s not like us. He’s kind and sweet -“

He put a hand to his chest. “Ouch.” 

“That’s not what I meant.”

“Yeah, it is. You’re saying that I’m not good enough for the kid.”

“That’s not what I’m -” She started pacing. “You know what - yeah - that is what I’m saying. He’s a good person - our friend and teammate. He’s not a plaything.”

She wasn’t wrong. “I don’t disagree.”

“Then what are you doing?”

That was the question, wasn’t it? What was he doing? He’d heard Trevor crying and he went to check it out and then he’d just reacted. Akihiro hadn’t liked seeing him hurting and he wanted to offer what little comfort someone like him could - without being a perv or anything. He sighed. “He was upset and I was comforting him and we fell asleep.”

“That’s all that happened?” For a moment, she looked relieved. 

“That’s how it started.”

“And how exactly did it end, Daken?”

“Oh I don’t know, with my so-called friends and teammates staging an intervention to show Trevor what an unsuitable person I am and how he should steer clear of me and my dick.”

“Do you have to be crude? Never mind, look who I’m talking to - of course, you do.” 

He grinned at her but he wasn’t feeling it. He was tired of never being enough.

Lorna stared at him for a couple of beats. “Shit, you like him.”

Fuck. “What?”

“You like Trevor.”

He forced a laugh. “Of course I like Trevor. We all like Trevor. He’s a good kid. Even after everything that’s happened he still sees the best in people.” Even him.

“No, I mean - you like - like him.”

Shit. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Holy shit, you do.”

“Fuck off.” He pushed away from the tree and started walking.

“Oh god help us all, Daken has actual feelings for someone. Soft and squishy feelings.”

“I hope you’re finished with your little speech ‘cause I’m going back to the RV.” He studiously ignored the snickering that followed him the whole way there.

**Author's Note:**

> cw: kissing, heavy petting, crude language, adult language (several F-bombs), the off-screen death of the island of Krakoa is mentioned.


End file.
